


The Traumas of The Commonwealth

by IndigoFlowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFlowers/pseuds/IndigoFlowers
Summary: Just a small beginning chapter to give a little perspective of what this story is all about! I've always wonder what It would be like if the Female Sole got mixed up with Raiders. {NONE OF CHARACTERS OR PLACES ARE MINE - ALL RIGHTS ARE OF BETHESDA FOR FALLOUT 4}





	The Traumas of The Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small beginning chapter to give a little perspective of what this story is all about! I've always wonder what It would be like if the Female Sole got mixed up with Raiders. {NONE OF CHARACTERS OR PLACES ARE MINE - ALL RIGHTS ARE OF BETHESDA FOR FALLOUT 4}

You could smell the liquor and the chemicals from freshly brewed jet. Nora had just sat down and she could feel her nostrils burning from the fumes.  
“Order up or forever hold your damn mouth shut”  
“Oh uh yeah - I’ll have a Nuka Cherry.” Nora murmured - she then reached into her vault suit’s breast pocket and threw 8 caps onto the grime covered bar.  
“Sure - It’ll be right out”  
Nora then sighed and propped her elbows on the bar - enclosing her temples into her palms. A lot has changed since her time awake before the bombs. Nora is just surprised that she’s still somewhat mentally stable after all of this. Back when she was just a lawyer most of her clients when they went through something traumatic that the judge would always assign them a therapist. Nora then unclasped her head and looked around - there were a few drifters and Magnolia was warming up her vocal chords on stage.  
“Yep, there’s definitely no way I’m going to get therapy in this wasteland.”  
“Here you go” Charlie then proceeded to slap the uncapped Nuka Cola into the bar.  
Nora’s fingers encased the ruby colored bottle, she then tilted her head back and slugged the acidic slush down her throat.  
Nora shook her head - man, the effects of withdrawal were draining her mind, body and soul. She was going to have to return back to home soon to rest off this hell. Nora soon finished her Cola and slid off the bar stool. She was going to have to find Hook in all this mess of drifters. 

\-----

Nora soon found Hook in their shared Hotel Room - attempting to rape one of Goodneighbor’s girls. Nora, being used to the ways of raiders - hushed the frantic teenager and snuck up behind the scarred back of Hook. She then unsieved one of her knives and held it’s blade against his throat. “Hook, don’t do this again, we can get wrapped up in dealing with the repercussions of this,” Nora gestured towards the sobbing girl.  
Nora had always hated when Raiders would do this, especially Hook; It was how she got into all of this mess anyway. Hook then stopped stripping the girl, and threw her clothes in her direction. He then attempted to put his trousers back on - along with his pipe-armor, but his erection was making it very difficult. “Sorry Darling, maybe better luck next time.” He sneered. Nora then put her knife pack into her pocket and helped the half naked girl with her clothes. Hook then sat down in an arm chair catty corner to the rotting mattress that Nora and the girl were on. “I always did like girl - on girl action” Nora shot him a spiteful look, “Shut up Hook, you've done well enough! Just get out of here!” He groaned and left the room - probably in search of a jet-dealer. “I’m so sorry about all of this -is there anyway I can help you with anything?” The girl then took a shuddered breath, “Could I possibly get some caps? You know how the commonwealth is." 

“No problem, here you go.” Nora handed her 73 caps, and stood up. “I hope that helps a bit, my name’s Nora by the way, Nora Aries.” She then gave the girl her hand to help her up. “Yep - anything helps,”  
The girl pocketed the caps and pulled herself up. “I’m Natalia Wright - but most people call me Nat.” 

“Well Nat, I'm truly sorry my colleague, and what he did -" ”No need to apologize - you pretty much saved my life.” She then walked past Nora - and left the room. Nora then sat down on the arm chair in the corner of the room, and sighed - she was probably never going to get used to this life, but in the current moment it was all she had. Nora pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, and pondered what other traumas that Bost-Commonwealth would bring.


End file.
